Antidisestablishmentarianism 3: Infinite 69
El Froggo and Team Antidisestablishmentarianism face their biggest enemy yet, and the world is at stake. It will take all of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism's power to defeat this foe. Novel Chapter 1: The Order is Placed Octo looked out of the window of his shiny tower at his glorious island. The team he constructed stood behind him as he poored a glass of ale. "To Fortnite Land," said Octo, raising his glass. "Today is the day our enemies shall perish. Security Steve, execute order 69." Security Steve stood beside Octo. "It will be done, my lord," he said. Doubt clouded his mind, but Octo had given him everything. They were like brothers, and he trusted his master's judgement. He turned away and went to the command center. Order 69 was the final step in what was to be Octo's rise to power. Every step had been meticulously planned, and today was the day it would finally come to fruition. Steve typed on the keyboard in the command center. Soon, every agent and all-terrain-llama would be notified that the time had come. Steve wiped the sweat from his brow. It was done. There was no turning back now. *** Jamie Kyle walked through El Froggo's mansion. The house was large and grand, fit for a frog like El Froggo. In his age, Jamie Kyle had become lonely. All his friends had died or betrayed him. Now he lived in this house with El Froggo, but he was far from fit to go on any more missions. His age was getting to him. He walked with a hunched back and a walking cane. Quiet and pensive, he contemplated everything he had lost. In his mind he returned to the day he had been betrayed by Security Steve, the last of his Security Crew. He remembered the dissolution of his show, and how it was ripped off by Jeremy Kyle. Truly, he was a failure. But he would not let this stop him, not anymore, for he had a plan. He knew El Froggo would not approve, so he kept it secret. He would travel to Fortnite Land alone, and 1v1 the evil Octo. Finally, he would do something good with his life. Jamie sat down at his computer. He had used complex algorithms to locate the exact location of Octo's base of operations. He finally had a match. "This should do the trick," he triumphantly proclaimed to himself, and made his way to El Froggo's runway. Using an All-Terrain camel, he made the long and arduous journey. *** El Froggo sat perched in a tree next to a country road. His target should be here any minute now. A delivery van, belonging to Octo, was carrying supplies to a seaport to be taken to Octo's mysterious head quaters. El Froggo was going to catch the van before it got there, and interrogate the driver. In the distance, he heard a sound. "Eyes up" he whispered over his communication device. "Its almost in postion." As El Froggo spoke, a figure with a large forehead creeped up next to the other side of the road. The noise got louder. In the distance, a FedEx van could be seen approaching. As the van neared, El Froggo grew agitated. He waited. The van grew nearer. Not just yet. El Froggo counted down from three in his head. Now. ''The van sped past El Froggo, who quickly launched his tongue out and latched it onto the van. He pulled with all his might, and the van screeched to a halt, wheels turning fast. The air filled with the smell of burning rubber. Suddenly, from a nearby bush, a man wearing the armour of a knight and wielding a union jack shield emerged. He charged toward the van and ripped of the passenger side door. He found the driver and dragged them out, keeping them restrained. The man with the large forehead the leaped into action, pulling out a magic wand and shooting a magnificent laser, decimating the entire van. El Froggo jumped down from the tree, and both he and the man with the forehead stood before the driver. "Good work, Mr Mask and Captain Britannia," said El Froggo proudly to his team mates. "Captain Britannia, let go of him." Captain Britannia, who was the man with the shield, obliged. El Froggo grabbed the driver. The driver was a shaggy looking man, with an unkept beard. "Please I'm on minimum wage," he begged. "Do I look like I care?" screamed El Froggo. "Who do you work for?" "I'll never talk!" the man resisted. El Froggo shook him. "Talk or I will have to resort to more... painful methods..." he threatened. "Okay! Just don't hurt me!" the man begged. El Froggo let go. The man gasped for air. "I don't know his name or even what he looks like... but the supplies were headed somewhere off the east coast of southern Africa." "Southern Africa? Why there of all places?" Mr Mask wondered aloud. "What else do you know?" demanded El Froggo. "What was your cargo?" "I don't know! They just told me where to drive and... that's it..." El Froggo sneered and grunted in frustration. He pushed the man away and adjusted his blazer. "Drat." The van driver whimpered and ran away. "What now?" asked Captain Britannia. "We go back to the mansion. We have obtained some intel at least..." El Froggo sighed. The team returned to the mansion in El Froggo's Bentley Speed Six. El Froggo walked through the front door. "Hello Jamie, we're home!" No response. "El Froggo..." Captain Britannia said. "Where's Jamie Kyle gone?" *** Jamie Kyle arrived on the island. He pet his all-terrain camel. "Good boy," he said. He felt a rumble in the ground beneath him. Perplexed, he looked around him for a cause but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the ground crumbled from underneath him. He screamed as he fell down a deep crevice. His camel bleated and flew away. Jamie hit the ground with a thud. "Aargh." He gritted his teeth in pain as he slowly stood up. He looked around him to gather his surroundings. Before him, he saw a 1:1 recreation of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 video game map Rust. "What, the.." before he could finish his sentence, a mysterious figure got the drop on him from above. Jamie shouted in pain. Knocked onto the ground, he propped himself up with his arm to look at his attacker. It was him. It was Octo. The tentacled tyrant wasted no time. He lunged forward at Jamie at an astonishing speed. Jamie leaped out of the way, but a second too late, and he was grapped by Octo's tentacles. Octo snarled and threw Jamie to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he yelled. Jamie lay on the ground, looking up at the man who was about to kill him. Octo lifted his tentacles, ready to strike. Jamie gripped his walking cane. Octo slammed his tentacles down ready to kill Jamie, but Jamie unsheathed his cane at the last second, parrying the blow. Octo stumbled backward. "Grr, that won't stop me!" Jamie lept up from the ground and jumped into the air, doing a 920 spin with his walking cane. He wrapped his arm around Octo's neck and clung to his back, using his other hand to unsheath the hidden cane sword from his walking cane. With one fell swoop, Jamie lifted the sword and made a clean slice through Octo's right shoulder. It made satisfying squelch, and a blood-curdling crunch when the blade struck the bone. The arm hit the ground with a thump. Octo screamed. Jamie let go and landed gracefully behing Octo, his cane sword still in his hand. Octo breathed heavily and turned around to face Jamie. "You will pay for this!" screamed Octo, his voice filled with primal rage. He screamed as he lunged forward, grabbing Jamie with 2 of his tentacles and disarming him with one other. He curled the tentacles around Jamie's neck. Jamie resisted, but his face began to turn blue. He felt the life drain from his brain as he lost his grasp on reality. All he could see was Octo's sinister face, grinning. Octo put his hand to his face. "I've waited such a long time for this moment, where I get have my revenge on Jamie Kyle." Jamie gasped with the last of his strength. "Who... are... you?" Octo chuckled. He removed his squid like face to reveal the true identity of the man underneath. His chuckle grew to a cackle. Jamie's soul filled with horror. With his last breath, he managed to get out "You...!" Octo had had enough. He crushed Jamie's trachea with his grip, cracking bones as he did so. And Jamie Kyle was no more. Kevin stood watching from afar. The colour drained from his face as he saw the horror that had just transpired. "This... is too much," he whimpered. He knew this was wrong. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, calling on an all-terrain llama to carry him away from this hell. He had to warn someone, and he had an idea of just who to go to. *** Team Antidisestablishmentarianism sat in their meeting room. El Froggo spoke up. "Jamie Kyle has been missing for 24 hours... which is why I have put together a plan. I call it: Operation Locate Jamie Kyle." Just as El Froggo had finished, a loud crash could be heard outside. The team rushed to see what happened. Outside El Froggo's mansion, a large indent had appeared in the ground. Smoke rose up from the debris. A man stood up from the wreck. Upon spotting Team Antidisestablishmentarianism, he ran towards them. "Heed my warning!" he cried. "Jamie Kyle is dead! Octo has executed order 69!" He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air as he reached a halt. It was Kevin. "Dead?" said El Froggo, shocked at the news. "It cannot be!" "He was killed by the evil Octo," confessed Kevin. "But that is the least of our worries, he's going to gather the six Infinity Ores!" "The Infinity Ores?" wondered Captain Britannia aloud. El Froggo put his hand on his chin. He pondered and nodded in agreement. "The six infinity ores. Mythical relics that can grant the user magical powers. There is Iron, Gold, Lapis, Redstone, Emerald, and Diamond. If Octo gets all six he will truly become unstoppable." "How... how can we stop this?" panicked Captain Britannia. El Froggo put his hand on his teammates shoulder reassuringly. "We fight". He turned to Kevin. "Do you know where he will strike first?" Kevin looked into the distance. "The first Infinity Ore is Iron. It is currently belonging to the vigilante Lava Bucket. I'm sure that is where Octo will strike first." El Froggo nodded. He turned to face his team. "Then that is where we shall go." He turned around to face Kevin. "And you, Kevin, welcome to Team Antidisestablishmentarianism." Kevin nodded with confidence. "Thank you, froggy one." El Froggo rallied his team. "To the Flying Lamb Saucer!" Chapter 2: The Ores are Gathered Octo sat aboard his private Jet with a glass of whisky. His new robot arm which replaced his real one had been specially designed to harness the power of all six Infinity Ores. Security Steve spoke over the cockpit intercom, "This is your pilot Security Steve speaking, we are arriving at our destination now." Octo stood up from his private seating area and went into the conference room. Waiting for him was the team that he had built to defeat Team Antidisestablishmentarianism and gather the infinity ores. Demon-Skull, Fortnite Default Skin (also known as Jonesy), Roblox Kid, Carlos Matos, Asian Jesus, and Ancap Ball. Octo spoke briefly. "You all know your missions. I have full confidence that you will succeed. Default Skin, Demon Skull, you two take on Lava Bucket. Asian Jesus and Ancap Ball, go to the library and search for the location of the museum of useless things and the hidden Minecraft village of Minecraftia. Carlos Matos, Roblox kid, remain in the plane to guard it against attackers." The plane landed and the team split up to go their seperate ways. "Do not fail me," said Octo ominously. Demon-Skull and Default Skin Chapter 3: The Final Battle Junk Junction Team antidisestablishmentarianism launched their assault on Fortnite Land. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Lava Bucket, and Kevin were the team. When they arrived in Junk Junction, they were ambushed by three members of the dead meme squad: Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Default. The two teams engaged in an epic battle. Default Skin attacked Mr Mask, almost killing him, however Mr. Mask used his magic wand to kill him. Things started looking dire for team Antidisestablishmentarianism, and Ancap Ball ended up cornering Kevin. Kevin was about to die, but then, suddenly ''BANG! ''Memehunter 64 shot a tranquilliser right at Ancap ball. “This will make a fine addition to my collection!” he exclaimed, and used his grapple gun to escape. The fight now even, team Antidisestablishmentarianism quickly subdued Carlos. “Come on!” yelled El froggo, “To Tilted Towers!” * * * Pleasant Park The team’s next stop was at Pleasant Park. Things were quiet… ''too quiet Suddenly, a giant warship came tumbling out of the sky. It was T Series. “Hello there!” said Mr. T, their leader as he jumped out ship. Suddenly, an army of Microsoft tech support scammers ran out of the ship, flooding the battle field. An epic battle ensued. It went on for hours. All seemed lost for El Froggo’s team. They were cornered, on the verge of defeat. But then, suddenly, a giant blimp came up from the horizon. “SKRATTAR DU, FORLORA DU!” screamed the pilot, raising the Kekistan flag. “MANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!”, he proclaimed, launching a rocket launcher at the hoardes of indian scammers. It was Pewdiepie! “GO, MY NINE YEAR OLDS!” he screamed, and an army of nine year olds jumped from the ship, defeating the T Series army. “Damn fool!” said mister T, and flew away before he could be caught. Pewdiepie jumped down from his ship. “Hello there!” “Thank you for your help wise one,” said El Froggo, “we are eternally grateful” Pewdiepie nodded. “I will join you on your quest. My nine year olds will help you on your quest.” “No!” said Mr Mask. “You are king of kekistan, you must return to your people.” “If you insist,” Pewdiepie answered, returning to his ship. “If you need me, just call. FIRE THE ENGINES!” And he was gone. * * * Tilted Towers Team antidisestablishmentarianism finally reached their goal: Tilted Towers. “Oh my god,” Said Captain Britannia for dramatic effect “Damn you Octo,” scowled El Froggo. “Let’s move.” Mr Mask shot a blast of magic tiki energy at the entrance of OctoCorp tower. “Let’s move!” They fought off hordes of guards up the stairs. “Why isn’t there a lift in here?!” screamed Kevin. They battled and battled until… they reached the final floor. * * * Octocorp El Froggo kicked down the door. “Octo! Show yourself!” “I’ve been waiting for you, Team Antidisestablishmentarianism,” Octo said evilly, in his evil chair in his evil lair. “You have arrived just in time to witness the creation of Ancapistan!” “That won’t happen!” said Mr. Mask. “Hah! Lets just see about that, shall we?” Octo smirked. “What’s up your sleeve, villain!” demanded Captain Britannia. Then suddenly, the lights turned on and Demon Skull, Asian Jesus, and Laugh Crying Emoji all appeared in front of them. “Wait!” shouted Carlos Matos, running up the stairs, with a black eye from the previous fight. “I have Bitconnect!” he joined the rest of his team. It was the whole Dead Meme Squad, and now they were engaging in a Mexican stand off with team Antidisestablishmentarianism. “OOF!” screamed someone. It was Roblox Kid! He stumbled drunkenly to the other side of the room, where he joined the rest of the Dead Meme Squad. Suddenly, a flash of light. And Demon Skull severely injured Kevin! “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” screamed Team Antidisestablishmentarianism! “I’ll deal with him!” shouted El Froggo, and engaged in hand to hand combat with Demon Skull. Suddenly, Asian Jesus got the drop on Mr. Mask, who used his magic blast to chop his arm off. “Tis but a scratch!” proclaimed Asian Jesus, now lacking an arm. Laugh crying emoji then attacked Captain Britannia. They engaged in combat, and all hope seemed lost for team Antidisestablishmentarianism. But then, suddenly, a tranquiliser dart hit Roblox Kid ”OOOOOOFFF” he yelled. It was Memehunter! “I’M BACK FO MORE!” he howled. “GO GET EM’ EDGAR!” and the pug was upon the dead meme squad. El Froggo and the gang proceded to decimate the Dead Meme Squad, knocking each member unconscious. But then, a dark and mysterious shadow appeared. “You didn’t think you could kill me, did you?” said the figure. He walked into the light, revealing himself as John Wick! “This is my final form!” Default Skin never died, he just evolved! It took all of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism’s might to hold on to the battle, and even with Memehunter by their side they struggled. “He’s too strong! We can’t beat him!” panicked Lava Bucket. Edgar looked up at Memehunter. “I will do what must be done,” said the dog, telepathically to Memehunter. “No,” said Memehunter. “You can’t.” “I will always be the pupper in your soul,” said Edgar, and launched himself into John Wicke’s butthole, sacrificing himself to save the day. “OWEE!” John screamed, and ran behind Octo. “You’re going to die for that!,” shourted Memehunter tearfully. Octo rose from his chair. “You fools! You have doomed yourselves!” Octo removed his mask, revealing… Jeremy Kyle. "It is I! Jeremy Kyle! Also known as Security Bob!" “You!” screamed El Froggo. “You killed Jamie Kyle! And Black Jesus!” “The last Infinity Ore lies within that helmet on Mr. Mask. I will take what is mine.” He rose his tentacles, knocking all of the members of Antidisestablishmentarianism out of the way. He wrapped a tentacle around Mr. Mask, lifted him, and ripped the diamond ore from his head. Mr. Mask fell to the ground, lifeless. “UNLIMITED POWER!” screamed Octo. And just as he was about to break into default dance, Meme Hunter threw his axe into Octo’s chest. “I told you,” said Memehunter, “You’d ''die ''for that,” and he implanted the axe further into Octo’s chest. “You should,” said Octo, wheezing for air. Memehunter leaned further in to hear. “You should have gone for the head.” And Octo waved his hand, knocking Memehunter to the other side of the room… and broke into default dance. And just like that, half the world got Ligma, and Ancapistan was created. * * * Octo breaks into default dance “Security Steve, Wick, Demonskull, come with me,” instructed Jeremy Kyle, taking off his Octo armour, “Get the jet, I have use for this one,” he said, looking down at Captain Britannia’s unconscious body. At tilted towers, Jeremy boarded the plane with Security Steve, and Captain Britannia, who was tied up. Demon Skull began to fade away. “Uh, boss? I don’t feel so good.” And he was gone. “Wick! Begin the detonation of the island!” said Jeremy Kyle. “What?!” question John Wick. “This is my life’s work!” “Sorry, but we have to destroy the island!” “I’m not doing that!” “Well,” said Jeremy Kyle, pressing the detonator, “You’re just gonna have to enjoy the show!” He boarded his plane. “What? No! Don’t leave me!” pleaded Wick to no avail. Jeremy Kyle boarded the plane with Steve and flew away. "Unleash the hentai monster!" The island of Fortnite Land, formerly known as Madagascar, was destroyed. Everyone still on the island was blasted away to unknown locations across the globe. Credits Screenplay by Nick Written by Nick Directed by Nick Animation by Nick Supplementary art by Yeetasaurus Trivia